The Unexpected Return
by CravingSubjugation
Summary: Post-Avengers. Loki returns to Earth in hopes of forgiveness. He has had his scepter and some of his powers taken as part of his punishment. When something goes amiss, he must stay hidden and gain the trust of the Black Widow. Eventually Loki/Natasha. M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or any of the Marvel characters**

**A/N: This is my first time writing a fanfic or writing an actual story tbh. I hope you enjoy it and I would love to hear from you guys regarding as to how I'm doing. Criticism and ideas are very much welcome.  
**

* * *

Loki had returned to Earth in hopes of being forgiven by The Avengers and the people of New York City. He had been given his punishment in Asgard, and on top of that, had some, if not all, powers taken away, along with his scepter. His powers would not return until Odin had felt that Loki should regain them. On his return to Midgard, Loki had been greeted by Thor, who thought that taking him out might be a good welcoming party of sorts. The other team members had not been invited due to the fact that Thor thought they would not take the news well that Loki was back.

They went out for a bite to eat, and then afterwards, found themselves at an almost-empty bar. They downed a few drinks and were getting into some pretty heated arguments. Before you know it, pieces of furniture were being thrown across the room at each of the gods from the other.

"Agent Romanoff." The Black Widow heard her name in her earpiece while working out with Clint, and stopped to respond.

"Yes, Director?" She waited to see what Director Nick Fury had to say.

"I need you to find Thor. We've gotten calls of sightings of him at the bar a few blocks from where you are, and it seems that Loki is with him." Nick said calmly. Natasha froze. _Did I hear him right? Loki's back? Why was he here, what was he planning? _Natasha's mind raced and so did her heart. She snapped out of it and replied without a single sense of emotion in her voice, or on her face.

"Yes, sir." She couldn't let Clint know what was going on. Not after what he went through. Besides, Fury would have told her, or contacted Clint himself if he had wanted Agent Barton to go along.

"Good. There is a car waiting for you just outside. Be quick but be careful. For all we know, Loki could still be trying to rule the world." And with that, Natasha knew it was time to go.

She dabbed the sweat off of herself with a towel, grabbed her clothes, and headed towards the bathroom to change before she left.

Clint, looking somewhat confused, asked, "Nat, where ya going? We're just getting started!" as he jabbed another punching bag.

"Uh," she started. She knew she had to keep her calm demeanor to keep Clint at ease. She knew all to well though that he could see right through her. This being known, she didn't look back, but stopped and replied, "Fury has asked me to go on a small mission, here in the city." She didn't go into further detail.

"Okay, uh, what about me then?" he asked innocently.

"It's very low-profile, I guess. He said I should be able to handle it on my own, and if not, to call you in." she lied. He just shrugged and went back to hitting the bag. Clint knew that Natasha was very capable of handling her own, and didn't think much of her going alone.

Natasha hurriedly changed into her fresh clothes and got out to the car. The ride was only about five minutes long, so she wondered why a car was even sent. It did, however, get her there more quickly than she would've gotten there on foot she supposed.

She stepped into the bar, eyes widening at what she was seeing. Thor and Loki were circling around each other like they were about to wrestle, but Thor was holding a stool and Loki was holding a lamp. The bar was an absolute wreck; tables and chairs broken, a few windows broken, the bar itself had been smashed in places, and a few spots on the wall were damaged where things had obviously been thrown with brute force.

She noticed that mostly everyone had evacuated from the bar, but there were still a few who had refused to leave. The manager, a few employees, and some who were so drunk they thought they didn't know what was going on and had decided to stay and watch. There was a girl there, no more than 22 years old who didn't seem to be drunk, but purely in awe of what she was seeing.

Suddenly, Thor threw the stool and Loki barely jumped to the side in time. They were still circling each other.

The lamp Loki was holding was odd, not one Natasha had seen before. She guessed that it had been some sleek design found online since this bar was an "underground" bar with not many people knowing it was there. The lamp had a flat, circular base, almost like a plate. It was very long and had an hourglass shape.

Seeing as Thor had no weapon, - besides Mjolnir, who Thor didn't use because Loki didn't have his scepter and that wouldn't be fair - Loki threw the lamp. He missed Thor, to no surprise, but it was aiming straight towards the girl. She was frozen with shock as she saw the lamp hurdling towards her, and that's when Natasha leaped into action.

The agent sprinted across the room and got to the girl just in time to save her. Since she was in the way still, the lamp had hit her. The plate-like bottom had contacted Natasha square in the chest, leaving a gash that went through her clothes and onto her skin. One of the bulges making the hourglass figure hit her in the jaw, while another bulge hit her temple.

Loki, being a God, still had superior strength to that of humans, and with the force he used to throw the lamp, he had knocked Natasha to the floor. Already in pain from the lamp hitting her, when her head slammed against the floor it knocked her unconscious. She had tried to stay awake, but her eyes had fluttered shut right after seeing the Gods turn to look at her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or any of the Marvel characters**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, and favoriting/following! I know my chapters aren't very long, so I'll try to get a few more up soon. Let me know what you think!  
**

* * *

Thor and Loki both stopped to see what their ears had heard. The lamp didn't hit glass, nor did it hit a table, the wall, or the floor. No, it had hit a person, and that person was not the intended target.

The Gods slowly walked over, their eyes wide and curious. There she was, Natasha Romanoff, the Black Widow, in a heap on the floor.

Bleeding, bruised, unconscious.

Because of Loki.

Loki became tense, his smirk gone, his skin even more pale than before. He reached down and put two fingers on the agent's neck, and with a sigh of relief said, "Brother, she is still breathing. Her pulse is weak. I must tend to her injuries before your friends find out I am back. Otherwise, they will think I had done this on purpose, and we can't have them thinking that." He held back a smirk at the end, knowing that this was a serious matter.

Thor didn't speak. He just continued to stare, horrified at what happened due to their carelessness. She was his team member, his friend.

"Thor, brother, please. You mustn't tell your friends about this. Not even Jane can know. Just let me heal Ms. Romanoff and then I will return her and after that we will announce my arrival." Loki pleaded. He couldn't believe he had just injured one of The Avengers on his first day back to Midgard.

Thor's eyes were still on Natasha, but Loki could tell that he was contemplating what he had said. Finally, Thor spoke up, "Fine. But I'll have you know that they will realize she is gone. What will you do then, brother?"

Loki smirked, Thor frowned. "Father- er- Odin, left me with some powers as you recall, yes?" the trickster said, still with a smirk. Thor nodded, a sign for Loki to continue.

"Well, he left me with the power to shape-shift. I do believe that he forgot I even had that power, seeing as I rarely used it in Asgard." Or anywhere, for that matter. He hadn't really needed the power. "I shall simply turn myself into the dear Ms. Romanoff here, and ask" what was his name? Oh right, "Director Fury for a short leave saying that I have something to take care of. Or perhaps I'll ask for a little vacation."

Thor still didn't speak, but Loki could see the gears turning in his mind. After having thought out Loki's plan, he agreed. He was still skeptical, Loki could tell, but Thor didn't question him any further.

They went about, trying to clean up here and there quickly before any other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents might have arrived.

Loki scooped up the notorious Black Widow in his arms. He had never really noticed how small and fragile she was. She was short, compared to the other Avengers. She was also thin, but muscular and curvy. Yes, curvy… He shook his head and focused his thoughts. She wasn't very heavy, either, and so he had no problem carrying her out back.

Odin had also left him with his power to transport.

Loki scoffed, Odin must not have been thinking when deciding what powers he should be able to keep.

Never having the need to transport two people at once, let alone a mortal, Loki was concerned as to what would happen. He was going to try anyway, seeing that he wouldn't know unless he tried.

Closing his eyes and concentrating, he was able to transport himself and the woman in his arms to an apartment that Thor had got for him. It was nothing fancy, a living room with a few couches and television, bedroom, bathroom, kitchen. The usual size of an apartment for a human, he guessed.

He cautiously placed the fiery redhead on the bed. Knowing she probably wouldn't wake up anytime soon, he was a little more relaxed.

The God stepped back and looked at the agent. She looked peaceful - beside the bloody gash across her chest, and the bumps and bruises on her face, he thought. In noticing this, he slowly lifted her head, remembering that she had hit it on the floor earlier. He felt a bump and there was some blood. Having a little medical knowledge, seeing as he could heal any injury with just a touch, he figured she had a mild concussion.

He felt an overpowering sense of guilt wash across him as he continued to take in the sight of not the Black Widow, and not the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, but Natasha Romanoff. The mortal woman who was in pain because of him, who was unconscious because of him.

Loki then tenderly placed his hand on her head where the top bulge of the lamp had hit, and closed his eyes, trying to summon his magic. He looked down at the woman noticing that there was still a bruise and bump. His brows furrowed in confusion, and he tried to heal her again.

After it not working a second or third time, his eyes shot open and he realized that Odin must've taken away his power to heal.

_How foolish of him! He sent me, his 'son,' to Midgard without my weapon or my power to heal. He _must _want me dead. That absurd, old man! _His mind was shouting, but still he remained calm.

He took a deep breath and sorted out his priorities.

'_Become' Ms. Romanoff. Go to Director Fury. Get a leave of absence. Return. Care for Ms. Romanoff until she is healthy._

With his plan in mind, he turned towards the door getting ready to leave. However, he went over Natasha once more because there was one last thing he needed to do. He thought it'd be the perfect time, seeing as no one was around (or awake) to stop him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or any of the Marvel characters**

**A/N: Thank you all bunches for the reviews, follows and favorites! I appreciate them greatly. I do have a pretty solid idea where I want this story to go, but I'm still figuring out the small details and such. I'll try to get out a chapter about every Monday or so, depending on my work schedule and when my family comes to visit.**

**Let me know what you guys think, enjoy!  
**

* * *

Loki stood by the bed looking down at Natasha, his eyes scanning her body. He gently lifted up her back with one hand while the other grabbed what he was looking for - her gun. He had a feeling that this wasn't the only weapon she'd have on her, so he patted her down softly finding another gun strapped to her side and a knife wrapped around either ankle.

He shape-shifted into the agent and took her weapons with him, seeing as he would need them to complete the look (he also didn't want her to have them in case he got back and found her awake.)

Transporting himself a few blocks away from S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters, he started walking, planning how he'd go about asking for the vacation.

_Perhaps I'll say I'm tired… It's been only six mere months since the war with, uh, me, and I'm still exhausted. I just want a little break, nothing too long. Maybe a month or two, that's it._

He grinned to himself; _this is going to work perfectly!_

Loki - well, Natasha - strutted into the building and asked the agent at the desk where he'd be able to find the Director. After getting the directions, he stepped into the elevator and looked at himself in the mirrored walls.

_Wow, _he thought. _Ms. Romanoff really is a beautiful creature._

He looked down at himself taking in the sight; the curves of her body, her small hands, her muscular arms and legs. Looking back into the mirror, he noticed all of her facial assets. Her marvelous, deep green eye color, the cheekbones, flawless complexion, and her plump, soft lips.

The elevator beeped and he stepped off. Spotting a room at the end of the hall, Loki walked towards it making sure he kept his body language like that of Natasha herself. He slipped into the room as quiet as a mouse and saw some files on the table. "The Avengers: CLASSIFIED" was stamped on the front of each folder. Sifting through them, he found what he was looking for, Natasha's file.

"Natalia Alianovna Romanova," he read aloud, the words flowing out of his mouth like silk- he wasn't called 'Silvertounge' for nothing. He quite liked her name though, and wondered why the human had been going by 'Natasha Romanoff' but didn't question it too much.

"Ah, seeing what we've got against you?"

The voice from behind him was none other than Director Fury's. His eye had a joking look in it, although his face didn't show it.

"You could say that," Loki replied, suppressing one of his devilish smirks.

"So, what are you here for?" The Director's tone was serious again, "Looking for another mission? Can't stay away from the action, can you."

"Actually, that's what I'm here to talk about," Loki started. "Except, I _can_ get away from the action."

Fury tilted his head slightly in confusion.

"As you know, our war with Loki was far from easy, and the missions afterwards are keeping me from regaining all of my energy. I wish to take a vacation for a month or two." Loki tried to sound like a mortal, but could hear the proper ways of his Asgardian language seeping through.

"Oh, really?" The Director raised an eyebrow and looked unconvinced. "Why this sudden change in pace? The other day you and bird-boy were out snapping necks left and right like it's some sort of damn game."

Loki opened his mouth to speak, but closed it quickly realizing he would have be as convincing as possible. He had to think of a good excuse, and he had to do it soon.

Fury crossed his arms and shifted his weight to one leg. It was obvious he was getting impatient.

Taking a deep breath, Loki looked down and tried to sound as serious as possible. "I… uh, well…," he scratched the back of his head and suddenly his eyes flickered up to the Director's.

The words spilled out of his mouth like rain on a cloudy day and he was grinning wildly. "I've met someone," he started, keeping eye contact with man in front of him. "He's one of those tall, dark, and handsome guys. Not to mention he's thin, muscular, the whole package. I would really like to get to know him, and I don't think going out on missions all the time would be a good start."

Loki thought he was clever, clearly describing himself, but being subtle enough that Nick wouldn't notice. At this, the man laughed. He actually _laughed_ in Loki's face.

Fury regained himself and put his 'serious face' back on, "Good one, Agent. Now tell me the real reason before I make you Stark's personal slave."

Loki cringed, remembering what damage the Man of Iron was able to do. It seems as though the cringe applied for Natasha as well, because the corner of the Director's mouth turned up ever so slightly.

Nick looked much taller and intimidating from this angle, seeing as Natasha was just a bit over 5 feet tall. He chuckled, _he's in an oddly good mood today_, and said "What? Stark has the hots for you, you should be flattered."

The God-in-disguise finally understood the man's humor and a sigh softly escaped his lips.

"Fine," Loki began, knowing he had to make this excuse as believable as possible. "I just want to stop all of this for a little while. The missions, the agents, _you…" _he added with a small smile. _"_That's all I know. I just need a break.I do not wish to quit, I would just like some time off. Enjoy myself for a little while. Sometimes it's a little overwhelming, and like you said, I kill like it's a game."

Loki felt the truth in his words, realizing that they could be applied to him just as easily as to Ms. Romanoff.

Nick saw pain in Natasha's eyes right before it was covered up with a wall of their usual numbness. He remembered sending Barton out to kill her. She was a cold-blooded assassin and he could see her tense up toward the end of her point.

The Director sighed as a silent agreement and motioned Natasha towards the door. As she walked by, he put a hand on her shoulder and firmly stated, "Agent, I respect your request, but if we need you, you _will_ be called in. Understood?"

At that, Loki nodded and left the room. He was happy with himself; turns out he's a pretty convincing Natasha. He did, however, feel confused about what he said to Fury. His words really did seem to be more about himself than the agent he was disguised as.

After exiting the building, he walked a few blocks and started thinking.

_Why am I doing all of this? I could've just sent her off with Thor. That big bag of brawn would have easily carried her out and flown back to Stark tower where she would get the medical treatment she needs. She could be surrounded by friends who care for her, making sure she heals and comes back better than ever… But no, I had to take her myself._

Maybe it was because he was constantly searching for approval, or trying to be better than Thor at _something_. Healing Natasha would prove to Thor that he could do it without anyone's help, but what good is that when Thor would be the only one who knew? Perhaps it was that he and the agent weren't that different; killers in the wrong context when really they're just lost souls looking for someone to give them the chance to try to make it all better.

He respected the woman greatly. After all, she had tricked the trickster, and was very dangerous for a mortal. No, that couldn't be all, though.

Shaking his head, he walked into an alley. Loki didn't want to dwell on thoughts, or especially feelings. Feelings always led to hurt and disappointment. Whatever the reason he had for helping Ms. Romanoff, he didn't want to think about it.

Checking to make sure no one would see him, he transported himself back to the apartment and changed himself from Natasha to Loki with a flick of his wrist.

He peered into the bedroom, seeing that the woman was still not awake. He snuck in and went into the adjoined bathroom. Grabbing a washcloth, he ran it under cold water and rung it out. Folding it up, he went back into the bedroom and placed it on Natasha's forehead. Loki took his hands and placed them on her face. Even with his hands being cold all the time, he could tell that she was much warmer than usual.

Using his magic, he changed the mortal into a tank top and shorts so that she could cool down, and so he could tend to her wound. He also changed his own clothes so that he was wearing long, dark pants with a deep green t-shirt. This was much more comfortable than his armor, and easier to move around in.

Loki wasn't quite sure how to go about healing the woman, as he could usually fix it with a wave of his hand.

The God took another washcloth from the bathroom, again wetting it and ringing it out. Knowing the wound needed to be cleaned, he dabbed at the long cut across her chest, trying to clean out any dirt that may have gotten in it. He found some bandages in a first-aid kit in the bathroom and was contemplating how he would wrap it around Natasha.

Placing one hand on the nape of her neck, he lifted her head and tried to sit her up. He had to get the bandage across her chest, under her arm, around her back, under the other arm, and around again.

He let out a deep sigh and narrowed his eyes in determination.

After a few minutes of struggling with the bandage itself, and with the dead weight of Natasha, Loki was finally able to get the wound covered up. He laid the agent back down, again taking in the sight of how peaceful but helpless she looked.

Wounded, unconscious, sick.

Another wave of guilt hit the God like a freight train. He made Natasha as comfortable as he could, and then realized that he was exhausted. Loki glanced at the clock on the wall and it was the late afternoon.

He figured that she wouldn't be waking up any time soon, so he was going to call it early and go to sleep. His mortal clothes vanished with pajamas replacing them.

Loki looked over at the other side of the bed. _This is my apartment, _he thought, _my chambers, my bed. I shall sleep here. After all, the agent will not wake up any time soon. If so, she'll be too weak to do anything._

Loki climbed under the covers with a grunt. He rolled onto his side, facing Natasha. He slowed his breaths, inhaling and exhaling in unison with the female next to him.

Being who he was, - Thor's shadow, a Jotun, a murderer - he wasn't used to the company of other people in his bed. There was no doubt though, that he enjoyed it. A small smile was now on his face. He quickly drifted off to sleep, the last image in his mind being Natasha's bandaged chest rising and falling with every breath.

The next morning he woke up to the same image, except this time, he saw a pair of eyes staring back at him.


End file.
